Each Passing Year
by burningbroadripple
Summary: Stories of how our favorites spend their birthdays on various years. Planning to be chronological but that could change. Post 2011 anime, no DC content. Gon, Killua and Alluka will keep it pretty fluffy, but Kurapika and Leorio fill me with angst (both individually and as a pairing).
1. Killua

Author's Note: I kept thinking about how the next few years post 2011 Anime would go (ignoring DC) and I felt like birthdays/holidays were the most likely time for the guys to stay in touch so here are a few short stories of how they spent their various birthdays. I am thinking there are 5-7 floating in my mind. First up: Killua.

Disclaimer: Togashi owns it all and no one reads my stuff but me so I apologize in advance for errors/typos.

* * *

Killua - July 7:

The sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains of the apartment bedroom. A mop of white hair was lazily strewn about the pillow, the pale face below it buried to shield itself from the morning sun.

"Ugh… mornings are the worst!" Killua groaned into his sheets. He'd been up late training the past few nights and his body felt heavy with the weight of exhaustion. Unsure of the time, he pulled his phone out from under the pillow. It was only 10 am, he could sleep a bit longer…

Tossing the phone to the side he rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head and wrapping himself into a tight ball in one swift motion. Before he could drift all the way back to sleep however, a familiar scent wafted into his room. Not just familiar, _pleasant, deliciou_ s…

 **Chocolate**

Deciding that the only thing better than sleep was his favorite treat, Killua forced himself to climb out of his cocoon. He sat up in the bed and checked his phone for messages; there were 4 voicemails and 2 texts. He scrolled through the phone numbers quickly – calls from Leorio, Illumi, Canary, and his mother, texts from Milluki and Kalluto. He'd respond to them all later he decided, he had to find the source of the chocolate first. Refusing to even acknowledge that the only number he'd hoped to see was missing, he pushed off the bed and stumbled his way to the kitchen.

He heard soft mumbles from the other end of the hall, but before he turned the corner he heard pots and pans clanking as they tumbled to the ground. "Ahhhh, that's no good!" Alluka whined from her spot in the kitchen. "Nanika, can you help me get those back in the cabinets?"

"Kay." A soft voice spoke. He didn't need to be in the room to know that the disheveled pans would be perfectly organized and back in place in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning sis!" Killua wrapped his arms around Alluka, lifted her feet off the ground and spun her in a circle, eliciting a stream of laughs and a content sigh.

"Happy birthday Oni-chan! I made chocolate chip pancakes. Nanika helped too!" She was giddy and filled with pride at her accomplishment. His heart felt so full in that moment, watching the happiness pour from her. It was really too much sometimes, the joy that came over him around Alluka. He had to remind himself that assassins don't cry over those things. Assassins don't cry at all.

Instead he smiled, a big toothy grin. He had been so happy spending the last few years living with Alluka and Nanika, showing them the world they had never been able to see. They'd traveled the V5 together, taking in the sights and smells of the different cultures of their world. He flushed a faint shade of pink when he thought about how Alluka had grown so much over the short time. Mastering the basics like cooking and using money quickly, she soon turned her attention to the finer pursuits of life. He noted how her paintings littered the house, how her instruments lined the walls, how her books stacked to the ceiling. Of course, it would take years for her to be independent enough for him to leave her on her own, but he didn't mind the wait. He was just happy to have his sister back in his life and to see her finally getting to live, rather than just exist.

"Sit, they're ready." Alluka demanded, setting a plate on the table full of fluffy pancakes. Killua did as he was told and sat down, waiting for her to join him before digging in. When she finally sat at the table his self-control ran out and he piled the breakfast into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Suh-good, canIhavemorebuder?" his words were muffled by the full mouth of food, but Alluka just laughed and gave him the tub.

"So, what do you want to do today? You're 16 after all, we should do something special!" Her eyes lit up with anticipation. Killua simply shrugged.

The look in Alluka's eyes turned form excitement to determination. Killua would NOT be skipping out on another birthday, not on her watch. "But Oni-channnn, it's the one day a year that is just about celebrating YOU. There must be something you'd like to do! At least tell me what I can get you as a present." He could be so frustratingly stubborn some times.

Killua knew deep down that there was something he wanted more than anything, but it was a desire he left unspoken, pushed to the back of his mind. This was his life now, here with Alluka and Nanika, and he was happy. He refused to want anything else. He refused to make today a big deal.

"Alright, how about we walk to the town center and get double chocolate cupcakes from that little bakery by the fountain. Then we can eat them in the park by the lake and watch a few morons fall on their faces at the skatepark." A mischievous glint shone in his eyes.

Alluka was quiet, her face sullen. "Okay brother, that's fine."

"What's the matter Alluka? I didn't mean to upset you, it's not like any of those guys will get really hurt, it's just fun to watch them crash sometimes…" he bit his tongue, afraid he'd disappointed her with his suggestion.

Alluka set her fork down and sighed heavily, gazing down at her half empty plate. "No, it's not that Oni-chan, I think it's funny too. It's just…." She paused, unsure if she should continue. But she was determined, and she lifted her gaze to meet Killua's dead on. "It's just that I want you to be happy, really happy, and I don't think that eating cupcakes and watching people fall on their faces is going to do that." She sighed and broke their eye contact, looking to her side with remorse on her face. Alluka often felt that she was the source of Killua's unhappiness. She was more observant than he gave her credit for and she noticed all of the longing stares, the whistful glances, the quite murmurs when a tan brunette boy crossed their paths. She heard when his breath caught and his heartbeat quickened in anticipation. But it was always the same in the end, he looked away, let out the breath and moved on when the source of his excitement was found out to be a case of mistaken identity. She knew what would make him happy, she just didn't know how to get him to admit it.

"Listen Alluka, I love you and Nanika and I love being with you. There is nowhere I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with." It wasn't a lie, not really. He did love Alluka and Nanika, and there really was no one he'd rather be with. It was just that there was someone he wished could be there too so that he'd have all the people he loved with him at once. But he knew that wasn't possible, even if it was his birthday.

Killua stood up and walked to the other side of the table. Kneeling down in front of Alluka, he took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes. "So, for my birthday, can we please go get some double chocolate cupcakes and watch people make fools of themselves? I would really like to spend my day doing that with you."

Alluka couldn't help but smile at her brother. He really was the best big brother. "Alright, but on one condition."

Killua tightened his grip on her hands, playfully bowing his head to her, "Anything, m'lady."

"On my next birthday, I get whatever I want, and you won't fight with me or argue. You will let me chose what we do the entire day." Killua was surprised by her condition. He knew that Alluka didn't need to make the request, she could literally make any wish she had come true without his permission. And there was something about her statement and the words she used, something that made him uneasy. It felt like he was walking into a trap. This was Alluka though, his wonderful kind baby sister, and he quickly put the thoughts out of his head.

He pulled her up with him as he stood, quickly scooping her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"Deal."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Leorio

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, just wanted to post the birthdays that I am basing this on for reference. They are from the wiki, so hopefully they are accurate.**

 **Leorio - March 3**

 **Kurapika - April 4**

 **Gon - May 5**

 **Alluka - June 6**

 **Killua - July 7**

 **Did anyone else notice all of the birthday months matched the days? 3/3, 4/4, etc? Also, I couldn't find Alluka's, so I've decided it's June 6th to meet the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: Togashi owns it all.**

* * *

Leorio - March 3rd:

"We're losing him!" A nurse called out to the room "Vitals are dropping. Pulse 120, BP 70/30. He's losing too much blood." said another rushing by. Leorio did his best to keep the sweat dripping down his forehead from falling on the dying man beneath him. The surgeon beside him cursed under his breath but kept his hands steady. A loud sharp beeping rang through the room, followed too quickly by a steady tone.

"Damnit, he's arresting. Starting chest compressions now!" The sugeon dropped his tools and placed his hands int he mans chest, desperately trying to get the muscle to pump again. Leorio knew this was his chance. Summoning his nen, he moved his hand to the mans chest and worked furiously to restart the flow alongside the other. For the next two minutes he tried everything he could think of to reanimate the lifeless heart. The flat tone never stopped.

"I'm calling it. Time of death, 2:36 am." The surgeon dropped his head and stepped away from the corpse. He placed a hand on Leorio's shoulder. "It's over kid, get out of here."

A loud wail came from outside the room - more survivors. He was still needed, and he knew he had to shake off the guilt and move onto the next person. As he stepped out of the surgery room into the hall the sounds and sights struck him like a truck. Some were crying, some screaming, other still in a silent state of shock. Small children, old women, everyone in between. And the blood... He could handle blood, he was going to be a doctor, but he'd never seen so much of it at once. Finding himself too overwhelmed to move he stayed frozen in the hall. In the distance he heard the sound of sirens getting louder, likely bringing more people to his rural hospital. Not that there was room for more , the small ER waiting room was already standing room only, bodies strewn across every surface. Besides having no physical space left, they also had no staff. This wasn't even his department - he was doing his rotations and had just finished his day with pediatrics when the call came in. Every nurse doctor and student had stayed to help, others came in on their day off. But it wasn't enough to care for every person there. They were a small hospital in the poorest part of the region, the next closest an hour away. They didn't have the capacity for a disaster of this size. He wondered when the ambulances would stop coming, when the death toll would stop rising.

 _How could someone do this?_

Leorio knew choosing to work in an impoverished region would have its own unique set of hardships. The youth were restless, the elders were hopeless, people were poor, bored and angry. Leorio understood why people wanted to act out, why gang crimes had spiked, why graffiti littered the streets. He had made it a point to apply for this hospital in this region for that very reason - he had promised to be a doctor for the people who wouldn't have one otherwise. Leorio understood why these things happened, and had prepared for it.

What Leorio could **not** comprehend, was why someone would commit such a senseless act of violence.

 _Why a market, why these people, why this town?_

His questions were left unanswered as the sound of blaring sirens just outside the waiting room doors snapped him out of his thoughts. He braced himself against the wall, desperately hoping to get out of the chaos. A crew rushed in with a gurney, a small figure draped beneath a sheet was strapped to it, barely moving. A middle aged paramedic noticed him as they rushed by and grabbed him by the shirt. "You! Scrub up and meet us at ER 2, we need all the help we can get. This guy is critical." Leorio wanted to say no, he couldn't do it, he would just get in the way. But then the covers fell to the side and he saw a small face with dark spiky hair.

The room around him suddenly started to fade away at the corners of his vision as pain gripped him. All at once his chest felt like it had collapsed, his head was spinning, and his hearing became muffled. The sight before him had sent him into a panic.

Visions of Pietro clutched in his arms, gasping his last breaths filled his mind. He remembered how his frail body finally went limp as they collapsed in the dirt street of their slum. He remembered calling out for help even though he knew none would come.

 _I failed Pietro._

He thought of Gon, bandaged from head to toe, the unnatural quiet that filled that sterile room, the only noise coming from the machines that kept him alive. How every inch of him was bruised and charred and just _wrong._ He remembered standing at the window staring in, unable to do anything.

 _I failed Gon._

 _I failed them both._

Forcing his mind to the present, his stared down at the small figure before him. He knew the boy had a different face, full and round where Pietro's was thin, dark green eyes where Gon's amber ones would have been.

 _I failed them._

Skin not quiet as sun kissed as either boy, and he was too young, much the same age as his friend had been when they taken the exam together.

 _I failed them._

Seeing the small boy lying there on the brink of death, a thousand emotions poured through Leorio.

 _I didn't do enough. I wasn't rich enough. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough._

 _I failed them._

He slid down the wall to the ground and buried his head in his arms, pulling his knees into his chest. He couldn't bear reliving the pain again. There was nothing more important to him in life than the people he loved and their safety. He inhaled sharply, forcing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He would do anything, give anything to have saved them both, he had done everything he could. It simply hadn't been enough.

Leorio stayed in his small ball on the floor for what felt like hours, but had likely been no more than a minute. The crew continued on, leaving him alone in the hall. Eventually a small voice, barely a whisper, crept from the back of his mind.

 _It wasn't your fault._

Leorio lifted his head and let it fall to the wall behind him, forcing his eyes open. He was only a small boy when Pietro had died, and he had spent the rest of his life working to be a doctor to make sure it didn't happen again.

 _I couldn't do anything then. But I can do something now._

He worked to steady his breathing, inhaling deeply through his nose, allowing a long exhale to leave his mouth. He had nearly become the Chairman of the Hunter's Associate just to get all the help for Gon he could. He had even punched his father square in the face for being so calloused.

 _I couldn't help Gon, but I can help this boy._

He placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself standing. A quick glance down the hall showed the doors still swinging, the paramedics and the small boy had moved through them just moments before. No more guilt, no more remorse he decided. In its place a fierce determination to save this boy filled his mind. He resolved himself to the task at hand and ran down the hall after them. He would help save this boy, and in some small way, he hoped it would help him forget his failure to save the others.

* * *

"Good work in there Paradinight." The head of surgery gave him a small smile, exhaustion pulling at the corners of her mouth. "We couldn't have done it without you." Leorio offered a smile of his own in return and turned to head for his locker.

"Leorio," she called after him, "Room 105."

He paused before nodding his thanks and made a sharp turn to his left. He fumbled down the hall, his sleep deprived state finally taking its toll. As he passed by room 105 his pace slowed and he allowed himself to look in. There on a bed was the small boy from before, the one he had helped save. Leorio was surprised to see a young woman, no older than 20 hovered over him, head resting on the bed, hand clasping his much smaller one. Leorio did his best to go unnoticed, but the young woman lifted her gaze just in time to catch his. Having been caught, he stepped into the room and leaned against the open door.

"Do you two need anything? We're pretty short staffed tonight." He stole another glace at the small boy sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"No, I think we have everything right now." Leorio nodded and turned to leave, feeling he had intruded enough.

"You know, it's his birthday today. He turned 11." Leorio looked back to see the woman was staring lovingly at the child, tears at the corners of her eyes. "We couldn't afford a party or anything but I had promised to make him a cake. When we were kids our mom always made us a special cake, but it's just us two now. So we went to the market last night to get ingredients and..." her voice trailed off as she relived the previous night. She sat for a moment before shaking her head of the thoughts. "I didn't think he'd make it you know? But he did and he's alive and once I can take him home I'm going to make that cake. I've never been so happy to have to bake a damn cake." The woman let a small laugh, filled with something closer to relief than joy.

He stepped further into the room, placing his hand on the doorknob. "You know, today is my birthday too. I'm glad to know I share it with such a strong kid." She smiled at Leorio, and he returned the gesture, a silent understanding between them.

"You should both get some sleep. Press the call button if you need anything." Leorio turned and pulled the door closed behind him. A few tears escaped from his eyes and down his cheeks but he let them. These were happy tears.

* * *

Leorio finally stumbled into his cramped apartment a couple hours later. He was hungry, but his exhaustion would have to be satiated first. He flung himself onto the couch, not even bothering to undress. He pulled his phone out of his bag, realizing he had neglected to check it yet that day.

 _3:15 PM, when did it get that late..._

Unlocking the front screen, he checked his voicemail.

"You have two messages.

First message: "LEORIO! Happy birthday! I hope you're doing something really fun! I'm helping Kite track this rare lizard, it's really exciting! Oi, what was that Kite? I'm being too loud? I scared off the lizards?! Ahhhhhh. Oh, hey Leorio, I have to go, but I hope you have a great day! Sorry Kite, I didn't mean to"- End of message.

Next message: "Oi, old man, are you finally getting up enough in years that they moved you to a seniors only home? Or do you just have a nurse that comes over to help you get around? Be careful, you're one year closer to your grave, wouldn't want you to throw out a hip or anything! 24 is SO OLD :shuffling noise in the background: **Hi Leorio, this is Alluka. What brother is TRYING to say is Happy Birthday! We miss you.** Alluka! That's not what -" End of message

No more new messages."

Leorio let his phone fall to the floor and rolled onto his side-there would be time to call them both after he got a nap. Surprisingly, his last conscious thoughts weren't of the spiky haired boy off on his adventures, or the white haired brat that made it his personal mission to irritate him. They weren't of the boy he had saved, or his childhood friend he'd lost. They weren't even of the day's events or the countless lives lost. No, he wasn't thinking of anything but crimson eyes and blond hair and how desperately he wished one of those voicemails had been from someone else. And then, before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

It was few hours later when Leorio woke up, instantly regretting his choice to sleep on the tiny couch, his body stiff and sore all over. Carefully, he pushed himself up to sit and stretched his long arms over head. A loud rumble came from his stomach, demanding his immediate attention. He walked to the kitchen, looking for the quickest solution. Grabbing a bowl, he filled it with cheerios and milk and returned to the couch. He was halfway through his dinner, if you could call it that, when he remembered he had messages to return.

Finding his phone discarded on the floor, he picked it up and turned to call the boys back. Much to his surprise, there was another message waiting.

 _Maybe it's the hospital seeing when I could head back_

"You have one message.

First message: "... um, hi, it's me. I'm calling from a payphone, so don't bother calling back... :a few moments of silence, then a deep sign: ...I hope you had a happy birthday, for what it's worth. I... I have to go. Bye."- End of message.

No more new messages."

Leorio set the phone down. It may not have seemed like much, but it was the best present he could have hoped for.

* * *

 **Kurapika is next and he's difficult, so it'll probably be a week or two before it's up. Reviews makes me happy :)**


	3. Kurapika (Part 1)

**Author's Note: So this is Kurapika part 1 on his day of birth one month later. Part 2 is a required flashback to fill things in. Part 3 will be the resolution to his birthday. Part two and three will be up soon.** **Sorry for the delay, it just kept getting longer but I didn't want to rush things just to get it up.**

 **Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Togashi, if they belonged to me I'd share a duplex with Kurapika and he'd be my gay bff I drank lots of wine with.**

* * *

 **Kurapika - April 4th:**

A deep sigh filled the small private cabin of the boxcar, long tousled blonde hair pressed against the icy window. The storm outside was unrelenting, a flurry of white that obstructed the view of anything beyond it. The slender young man pushed himself back upright and straightened out his suit pants. His jacket lay discarded beside him, his tie hung loosely around his neck, the top buttons undone on his starched shirt. He disliked the garments immensely and longed to be back in his training suit, the familiar tabard of his clan fastened around him securely. If he hadn't needed the suit to fulfill his role in the mafia, he'd still gladly wear the traditional Kurta clothes. In those at least, he could move freely, conceal his weapons, and honor his fallen clan. Suits, he had decided long ago, we're useless for most _activities_ he found himself engaged in.

The wind outside slammed against the train car side, the heavy gust threatening to shove the train off its tracks. Kurapika reached out to steady himself and brace against the impending turbulence. For the next few moments he was tossed about the cabin like a rag doll, the train lurching back and forth, but always self-righting just before tipping too far. Eventually the tracks dipped from the side of the mountain and quickly ascended into the valley where it was protected from the worst of the winds. He muttered a thanks to the Gods of his youth when the ordeal was finally over and seated himself back into his makeshift bed. He lifted his arm to check the time.

 _Eight fifty-three. Nine more hours on this damn death trap..._

Had it been an option to travel on foot, or even by car, he'd have gladly chosen it, but the village he was returning from was very remote and fiercely guarded by the corporation that controlled it. The region had many exports, but the most valuable by far was the raw ore the locals gave their lives to mine. It was the same sad story - the fat cat company had moved into the remote village with the promise of wealth and prosperity. The locals had gladly signed their lives away, only to find themselves slaves to a company that pocketed the profits and left them worse off than when they had arrived. And now as such, the only way in and out of any urgency was the 16-hour train ride back to civilization. Kurapika sighed, the trip had not yielded the results had hoped for - very few did - but it had not been a complete waste either.

Living among the locals had been difficult but he disguised his empathy well. It wasn't that Kurapika didn't feel for the natives, he certainly did, but his purpose there wasn't to rock the status quo, it was to find the man rumored to harbor a set of the eyes - the head of sales and marketing. This was his sole goal, and he couldn't allow himself to be swayed from it. He had spent the last four months masquerading as a sales agent, working his way up the ranks and into the good old boys' club. He had finally gotten his chance the night before, when he found himself having drinks with a few of the department heads, the collector among them. Much to his surprise, the conversation naturally drifted to the man's collection. Kurapika quickly realized why the rumors had been so prolific - the man was the type to boast, and to anyone who would listen at that.

"So I usually only collect gems, 'cause that's where the value is, ya know? Not that paper crap governments put their faces on and say has value. Fuck that. I collect rare gems 'cause they have the same value no matter where you are in this damn world. 'Cause the value is intrinsic, right? Like that shit is valuable because it is rare and you can hold it and feel it and see it and that, that right there is wealth." the man lurched forward on his stool, catching himself just inches from the bar. "But then, then this trader comes to town and tells me he has something rarer and more valuable than any of my gems, a deeper hue than any ruby, more sparkling than any garnet. And then he showed me the scarlet eyes and I knew I had to have 'em. So I did." He nodded to Kurapika and lifted his glass as if to punctuate his victory, downing the last of the whiskey in his glass.

Kurapika moved to inquire more, but the man barreled on, clearly used to doing the talking. "'Course, I knew something that special would need to get kept better, so I had 'em sent back to my estate with this gorgeous sapphire I picked up from him too. My old lady has em all set up at home so I can appreciate em properly when I'm back."

The blonde's face dropped for a fraction of a second before he caught himself and forced a response from his now bone dry throat.

"Smart move, no point keeping something that special in a dump like this," he mumbled and took another drink of his beer, doing his best to cover the sinking in the pit of his stomach.

 _T_ _hey aren't here..._

When he first set out, this would have been a devastating blow that sent him into a spiral. But now, years later, he had grown desensitized to the disappointment. At least this time he knew who had the eyes, he just had to change tactics and find out where they were. The rest of the night was a blur, with Kurapika making mental notes of any useful information that would lead him back to the man's home and his next target. Once he'd gotten the specific region and decided the man was too inebriated to be of any further use, he made an excuse to leave and quietly slipped back to his quarters to pack. A few hours later, he was boarding the next train out under a new name and a different disguise.

The train lurched again and shook him from his thoughts. It was certainly miserable, but if he was honest, it wasn't the worst accommodations he'd allowed himself to concede to during his search for his brethren's' eyes. Sacrifices had been made for the sake of his mission, it was just the way things were. He usually did his best not to dwell on his choices, the times he'd allowed his conscious to be set aside, his morality compromised. But there were times, quiet and private, where he allowed himself to reflect on the path he'd chosen, the decisions he'd made. As he settled back down and prepared for the remainder of the trip, he felt one such moment come on, and let it.

This trip hadn't been a failure, simply a set-back, and he had not majorly swayed from his morals. All in all, it should be counted a success. After all, he knew what it meant to fail, he had done so many times. Over the years he had failed countless missions to retrieve the eyes: plans fell through, information he'd relied on had been false. Still, he had the conviction to move forward, although he had certainly transgressed in ways that made his stomach turn. He knew failure and he had learned to embrace it, to let it wash over him and propel him forward. But in the back of his mind, there was always the one incident, the one failure so complete and utterly devastating that he'd considered ending his quest for good, that haunted him. He had thought he was invincible, he had calculated perfectly, he was prepared to **die** for his cause - what he was not prepared for, was to let someone he loved die for it.

"Leorio..." the name escaped from his lips before he could catch it. He would never allow himself to see him again after what had happened; at least not until he finished his quest for revenge. He felt his thoughts drifting back to the previous year, allowing himself to feel the pain, just this once in his dark empty train cabin.

* * *

Thanks for sticking around, I promise the rest of Kurapika will be up in the next few days :)


	4. Kurapika (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Part 2, primarily a flash back to the last time Kurapika saw Leorio.**

* * *

:May, 11Months Prior:

"Menorca, do you still have relatives there?" Kurapika questioned through his cell phone.

"You know **_normal_** people start a conversation with someone they haven't spoken to in months with something like 'Hello! It's so lovely to hear from you!' or 'Hi, it's been far too long!' or even 'Hello, sorry for being a shit friend and ignoring you, my bad.' So why don't you try that again huh?" Leorio was seething through the phone, clearly furious at the tone the Kurta had used to start the long overdue phone call.

"Leorio, when have either of us ever been normal? The first time we met we nearly fought to the death. So please, get over yourself and answer my question before I regret choosing to contact you and hang up." Kurapika's voice was level and calm, he had expected Leorio to react badly and mentally prepared for it.

"Well shit Pika, would it kill you to say hello first? You're as insufferable as ever. But hey, at least you're alive I guess..." his voice had sounded quiet and sad, and he let out a small chuckle that was more a sob than a laugh before falling silent. The blonde started to rethink his decision and was about to call the whole thing off when whatever thought Leorio was having passed and he finally answered the initial question. "Yeah, a few cousins, they all still live there. Haven't talked to them in years but I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from me. Why do you ask?"

It was Kurapika's turn to be silent and thoughtful. _Was this really the best choice?_ He had promised himself never to involve the others again after Gon and Killua had been used as leverage in Yorknew. But he had worked this lead for months and he knew this was the best option, the safest for everyone involved. He didn't need much from Leorio, just for him to act as a guide in his hometown. After all, it wasn't the type of place that got a lot of visitors, and the small pale blonde boy would stick out like a sore thumb among the dark haired, sun kissed giants that hailed from the region.

"I have a lead and it just so happens that he lives in your home town. From what I hear, he all but own's the place. I was hoping that you'd have some family there we could stay with, assuming you agree to come with me and act as my host. I need local eyes and ears to help me gather information and I hear your culture doesn't take well to strangers." He did his best to keep his tone light despite his growing sense of unease. He didn't want to ask this of Leorio, he **_had_** to. If Leorio turned him away, he'd have to take more drastic and risky measures.

The moments passed agonizingly slow until finally, the dark-haired man exhaled sharply to signify he'd reached a decision.

"I'm done with my med school program in June. My residency starts in September. I'll call my cousins and set us up to arrive the beginning of July. Will that be enough time for you?" His voice was light, with a hint of something that sounded like excitement.

"Plenty. I'll start the necessary preparations." Kurapika felt his unease subside. Leorio was going to travel with him and act as his guide. If everything went to plan, they'd leave with the eyes well before the fall.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in July then?" the taller man's voice was wistful, a jumble of emotions he had yet to name.

"Yes, July. And Leorio?" Kurapika took a moment to calm his voice, fearful his eagerness would be misconstrued as anxiety, "thank you."

* * *

:July, 9 Months Prior:

Every person place and thing in the village was teeming with light, glowing as the sun radiated off the warm tones that blanketed the region. Even the dirt streets seemed to reflect the rays like glitter. The smaller man looked to his companion. He had always acknowledged his general physique was strong and well defined, that he had a characteristically handsome jawline, that by all traditional standards he was an attractive male. But seeing him here in this place, feeding off the energy of the crowds and the streets and the shops, being 100% in his element: it was as if it was the first time Kurapika really _saw_ Leorio, and he left him in awe.

Leorio pulled his attention away from the familiar sights and scents to look down at Kurapika, hoping to see his joy and excitement mirrored back at him. Instead the Kurta's mouth hung open slightly ajar, wide eyes staring intently at Leorio's face. "Do I have something on my face? You're looking at me like you just saw Chrollo…"

The blond let a small smile form on his lips. "It's nothing really, you just seem more yourself here than I've ever seen anywhere else. It's nice." Kurapika was not one to skirt around the truth, but he also felt no need to stroke the taller man's ego any more than absolutely necessary.

Leorio was beaming. "I know right! It feels good to be back in the old neighborhood now that I'm something. I've got a slick suit; I'm almost a doctor. It's like I've finally made enough of myself to come home, and now everyone will know that "poor little Leo" made it big."

"He certainly looks the part, but we all know he's the same geeky little rat that used to steel cakes from Mrs. Romano." The husky voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Suddenly a pair of strong men had Leorio pinned to the ground, rolling in the dirt street. Kurapika summoned his chains, seconds from striking when he realized that Leorio wasn't fighting back. Despite his lack of technical training, Leorio knew how to handle himself in a scuffle and Kurapika knew he wouldn't be allowing this if he were in any real danger. Just to be sure, he waited just long enough to see that he was not screaming, but _laughing._ Allowing his chain to disperse, Kurapika stood back form the dog pile and waited for the three men to get up off the ground.

After a few more minutes of heckling and half-hearted jabs, the men stood up and dusted themselves off. It was only once they were all standing together that the blonde saw the obvious resemblance; tall and thin but toned, strong jaws, dark spiky hair, a bit more muscle on them than the doctor. These two men were obviously Leorio's cousins, the two who they had come to stay with.

"Oi, Kurapika! These are my cousins, Donato and Matteo." Leorio stood between the two, one arm around each as he introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, thank you so much for the hospitality." Kurapika stretched out his arm in a gesture of greeting. The two men looked at one another before looking back at the smaller man. Donato, the larger of the two, reached for the Kurta's outstretched hand. However, instead of shaking it as Kurapika expected, he clasped the small hand in his own much larger one and pulled the blonde in for a bear hug. Matteo joined in as well until every inch of personal boundary Kurapika believed in was crushed by the two men.

"My favorite cousin calls me out of the blue and says he's coming to visit and he's bringing his best friend, and you think I'm not gonna say okay? I was ecstatic! This guy, this guy right here, he was always my favorite cousin. He may not have been as loud and playful as the rest of us, but he was smart, and he took care of us. And now he's out there taking care of other people and making us proud. The least I could do was let you two slum it up with us for the month." The gleam in his eye was unmistakable; Donato clearly looked up to Leorio. Kurapika felt a twinge of guilt in involving them in his scheme; more unavoidable casualties in his goal to regain the eyes. He only hoped that they would be left out of things for the most part.

"Well, we are very glad to be here." The smaller man smiled at the trio. Matteo gestured for the group to enter the door the two had jumped out of. "Mi casa es su casa." He spoke while holding the door for the group.

The home was small but full of warmth. The two would be sharing Matteo's room, while Matteo bunked with Donato. Kurapika felt the guilt return; they were being so hospitable, and he was putting them in danger.

 _Not much danger though. As long as they don't do anything that would make them look guilty, they'll probably walk away without anyone suspecting their involvement..._

After dropping their things off on their beds, the two joined the brothers in the living room. Kurapika decided now was as good as any time to get down to business. The biggest problem of involving the brothers in his plan was that he didn't want to let them know they were involved. It made things more difficult, but it gave them the ability to say they had no idea what was going on if things went badly and they were questioned. Better to be a pawn and live than die as a knight, he decided.

"So, Leorio tells me you decided to stay in town and work at the Moretti Factory. I take it you have a love of exotic luxury cars?" the blonde did his best to keep the tone light and conversational as he sat beside the others. The Moretti Factory employed most of the local villagers. Every detail had to be done by hand, and that required a large workforce of skilled craftsmen. It also resulted in a very high price tag and a very wealthy CEO, Mr. Moretti himself. In addition to his love for high end vehicles, Moretti also had a taste for all luxury items; jewelry, clothing, rare animals, and even rarer oddities. This was how he had come to be the proud owner of a set of Kurta eyes. Luckily for Kurapika, he had two men on the inside that could help get him closer to Moretti. Now, he just had to ask the right questions without putting them in too much danger.

Matteo answered first as he handed the blonde a drink, "Yeah, it's good pay and everyone there really values their work. There's a lot of pride for the different crafts that go into each car." Kurapika smiled, hopefully stroking their egos would lead to useful information. "They certainly are pieces of art. So what part of the cars do you two specialize in?"

This time Donato began, "Well I'm in upholstery, so I cut the fabric and sew the covers and make sure all the seats look perfect before they get installed. That is hand stitched leather seating, you won't find anything like it in any other brand." Matteo chimed in as well, "And I'm in mechanics, so I usually work on the team that places the motors in the chassis. We hook them up to all the other parts and test that things are working. It's not as much of a craft as what Donato does, but it's important. I mean, you can't drive a Moretti with a bum motor, right?"

"Certainly not. They should perform as beautifully as they look. That's the real key to a luxury car; performance AND style." Kurapika nodded to each man to acknowledge their contributions to the craft. It seems his research into the business was paying off. The very strong alcoholic beverages they were consuming didn't hurt either. The brothers were clearly thrilled to be recognized, large smiles plastered across their faces. "This guy! This guy gets it. You are welcome here any time man, any time." Matteo placed a strong hand on the Kurta's slender shoulder in welcoming.

Kurapika felt it was time to cut to the chase. "It sounds like Moretti wouldn't be where he is without all of you and the skilled work you do. It's too bad he doesn't come around more to appreciate it in person."

"Nah, he's too busy with his fancy exclusive parties."

"He throws fancy parties?" Leorio asked, finally chiming in. It seemed the talk of luxury cars didn't interest him, but parties, well that had him very intrigued. Kurapika was also interested, although likely for different reasons.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe the rumors that fly around the shop. Some people say he travels the world to find the most beautiful women and then brings them to live in his mansion." Matteo explained.

"Yeah, and I heard he buys them all these expensive gowns and rare pieces of jewelry to show them off. And all they have to do is go to his parties and look sexy and they get everything they could ever want." Donato added. "Well, and they probably have to sleep with him. But hell, to live a life of luxury with everything provided for you in exchange for sex? That seems like an okay deal to me!" The brothers high fived at this. The blonde did his best to act amused and join in on the debauchery.

"So who else goes to these parties besides the beautiful ladies? He must have other guests if he goes to all the trouble to show these young women off." The blonde saw an opening, and he wasn't about to lose it.

"Oh yeah, dignitaries, rich business tycoons, high end merchants. Basically, people he's trying to sell cars to or buy things from. It's really just a show of wealth for other wealthy bastards." Matteo took another swig of his drink, likely to wash the taste of frustration from his mouth. Talking about Moretti's wealth clearly upset him.

"Those bastards!" Leorio was irate; how could Moretti throw his wealth around like that when the villagers who made his cars still lived in crumbling dirt floored homes?

The conversation naturally shifted onto other topics and soon it became a recalling of every hilarious incident the three men had found themselves in as boys. While they were busy reminiscing, the Kurta slipped into the other room to set his plan in motion.

"Melody, I need you to set up a transaction for me. We'll need to pull out all of the stops on this one; a new identity with proper documentation, a disguise, a solid background story, and real connections to the underground jewelry trade. Give Mr. Nobato a call, ask him about his inventory. I'll send you the details soon."

Kurapika would be sure to attend the next party and have a private meeting with Moretti.

* * *

:August, 8 months prior:

To describe the estate as extravagant would be far too modest. The tree lined entry road led past pergolas and fountains. There was one large outdoor pool built in the style of a Greek bath house, and an indoor pool covered in small hand placed tiles that resembled fish and sea creatures. There were gardens and statues and villas too vast to count, with stunning views of the ocean in one direction and the lush mountains in the other. Everything in site was part of the property. There was even a small zoo where Moretti kept his rare animals on display for the guests. No cost had been spared to create the ultimate play place for the rich and famous to escape to. Moretti himself usually made an appearance to great the guests at the beginning of the evening, but he was rarely seen afterwards. If rumors were to be true, this was when he would slip away and make deals with the clients who had visited under the guise of being party goers. This allowed him to keep his deals discrete. It was Kurapika's hope that he would be able to make one such deal himself tonight.

As it was explained to him, Moretti would invite thousands of guests to these parties, but only a handful would be invited on the basis of a trade, and even then just a few would be given one on one time directly with Moretti. The less important sales could be handled by his buyers. Moretti would only find time to meet with the holder of the most exquisite and rare items directly. Kurapika had done his best to gather intel on Moretti's history to determine what would constitute an item of sufficient value. If his sources were right, the tiara he held in his locked satchel was exactly what Moretti had been searching for as a gift to his newest addition. Worst case it would get him into the mansion and the eyes could be taken by force; if he was lucky, it would result in a direct trade for the eyes and he cod leave with no conflict.

The two men were ascending the main house steps when the blonde stopped short of the entrance. "Alright, you know the plan. You are my bodyguard, and I am the owner's representative. They will likely not allow you to accompany me if we meet Moretti directly. You should put up a fight, but eventually give in. Once you do, slip back into the party and then head for the car. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. If the transaction goes smoothly, they'll just assume you're waiting for me somewhere in the party. If it goes bad, they won't be able to find you and involve you too. Understood?"

Leorio was clearly irritated; they had gone over this at the house, and on the drive over, and before leaving the car. He didn't appreciate being ordered around. "Oi I get it! Can we please just go in now?"

The Kurta sighed. He didn't usually put this much emphasis on safety, but Leorio was important to him and he knew how stubborn he could be. "Alright, let's go."

The two mingled and socialized with the other guests while waiting for Moretti to give his welcome address. They made the acquaintance of a middle aged couple from Kakin, a baron and baroness. They were from old money and had hardly worked a day in their lives. It pained Leorio to listen to their vapid banter. Were they in any other situation, the brunette would have gladly ok taught them a lesson about the reality most people faced. Unfortunately, the mission was more important than these two idiots, so he continued to grin and bear it.

Moretti finally entered an hour after the guests arrived. His speech was short and simple; a welcome to his guests and an invitation for everyone to take full advantage of the estate. With that he left, escorted by the young woman Kurapika had brought the tiara for. This was a good sign – she was still the newest addition and therefore the current favorite. Focusing on her was the right choice.

No sooner than he had left the podium, a man in a dark black suit approached the group.

"Mr. Jensen, Mr. Moretti would like to invite you to a meeting in his private office."

"Ah, very well." The Kurta turned back to the couple that had unknowingly acted as their cover. "Excuse us, Maksim and I have some business to attend to with our gracious host." With a small bow, he turned back to the guard.

The guard held his ground. "I'm sorry sir, the invitation is for you alone."

"I am Mr. Jensen's personal body guard. Surely you wouldn't expect him to walk into a meeting carrying such a valuable piece without allowing his protection to join him."

"You insult us. Mr. Moretti would never allow any violence to occur to a guest. You can accompany him as far as the doors to Mr. Moretti's office but you will not be allowed inside."

Leorio was prepared to put up a fight to ensure he stayed with Kurapika. If he had it his way, he wouldn't allow them to be separated, despite the blonde's insistence it was necessary. "Now just you wait a second- "

"Enough Maksim, you will wait outside the door. We shall show good faith to our host." Kurapika gave him a curt nod signifying that there would be no discussing the matter further.

The guard turned and led the two men out of the main hall and down a corridor. The first corridor stretched into a second, and then a third and fourth. Leorio had already lost all sense of direction – he just hoped he wouldn't have to find his way out alone if things went poorly. The trio eventually reached a large wooden door. The guard stopped outside the entrance, halting the other two from getting too close. "Alright, this is it. Mr. Jensen, you can enter. I'll be just outside with your body guard." The smaller man nodded and then turned to enter the door.

The room was dark and intimidating. Zebra wood adorned the walls and the smell of tobacco and cologne filled the space. Not to be outdone by his surroundings, Moretti himself was the picture of opulence. From the fine gold embellished red velvet coat he wore down to his one of a kind crocodile shoes, it was clear he only purchased the most expensive and unique pieces.

"Ah Mr. Jensen, welcome to my humble abode. I do hope you could enjoy the party for a while before I sent Rickon to get summon you. I always try to let my guests enjoy the festivities before we get down to business. Please, do have a seat." Moretti gestured to the chair before him, a Cheshire cat grin adorning his face.

"Thank you Mr. Moretti, your home is exquisite." As the blonde moved to sit, he made a point to acknowledge the force in the room. In each corner behind Moretti stood a black suit clad guard, similar in stature to the first. His aura stirred and began to flow from his body as he pushed it away to use his En. He sensed another two behind him, and a fifth just beyond what must have been a concealed door in the wall. Satisfied he would have no problem dealing with the men in the room were things to go badly, he drew his aura back around him and relaxed into the chair. He hit a command on his watch to send Leorio a pre-written message instructing him to find a way back to the main hall - there was no need for him to be so close given the current show of force and the blonde wanted him as far from danger as possible.

The small black case he carried was placed onto the table before him. He turned the dials to the appropriate combination and the lock popped open with a soft click. "I've only brought one item to show you Mr. Moretti. For other clients, I usually prepare a few options. For you however, there was no need. I know you only buy the best, so I have only brought you the best." Kurapika turned the case to face the man before him, then pulled the lid open to display the tiara inside. The frame was made the of most delicate hand worked gold filigree encrusted with rare Poudretteite gemstones. It was one of a kind, irreplaceable, and absurdly expensive – the perfect gift for Moretti's favorite new girlfriend. "Please feel free to inspect it, but I ensure you, it is to your standards."

 _Good luck realizing it's a perfect nen copy…_

Moretti gently lifted the headpiece from its case, slowly turning it over in his hands. "There is no question that it is a superb piece, Mr. Jensen. Unfortunately, there is the matter of the price. I was informed that your seller does not desire a traditional means of payment, but rather a trade. While this is not that unusual of a request, the specific piece they have requested is one I am rather attached to." He placed the tiara back in its box and folded his hands on the desk between them. "Moreover, it is an illogical trade. The value of the tiara is easily 30 billion Jenny at auction. While the scarlet eyes are very rare, they are certainly not one of a kind. It only took me a few years to come across a pair myself, and even then I paid no more than 4 billion Jenny. I refuse to believe that your seller would be willing to trade a priceless tiara for a single pair of eyes without a good reason. That tells me there are two possible explanations: first, your seller has enough money that a 26 billion Jenny loss does not phase them or second, the tiara is a fake." At this point the concealed door opened and the man Kurapika noticed before stepped into the room. Surprisingly, however, he was not alone. A small woman cloaked in a black hooded robe also entered the room behind him. "And while I cannot see any signs it is a counterfeit; my associate certainly will be able to." He gestured to the small woman who stepped towards the opened case. Taking the tiara in her hands, she released her aura and allowed it to flow into the object. The Kurta did his best to remain calm, focusing part of his aura to gyo to track her movements while maintaining the majority as a protective force around his body. After a few tense moments, the woman pulled her aura back and placed the headpiece back in its box. Just before turning to face her boss, the woman had discretely shifted her aura into three letters. The action was quick, almost too much so for the blonde to see it, but it had been unmistakable. By the time Kurapika could make out the word "RUN," the room had gone dark.

* * *

The blonde's eyes flew open as he regained consciousness. He looked around to get his bearings and immediately prepared for a fight. Much to his surprise, he found himself not in the dark room he had last remembered, but back in the small apartment he had been staying in with Leorio and his family. Once he accepted he was no longer in immediate danger, he allowed himself to relax back into his bed and take in his injuries: a busted lip, bruised ribs, shattered left shin. Overall it was nothing that emperor time couldn't heel, but he'd still need time to rest for things to set properly.

 _Heal my injuries first and then get answers from Leorio._

As his chain was draped over the last of his wounds, he heard someone enter the house. Before he had time to question their identity, Leorio called out for him.

"Kurapika, it's me. I'm coming in okay?"

The door was pushed lightly ajar, and the taller man poked his head in. "You're awake, and you're healing yourself. That's good." There was an immediate tension between the two men as they both worked out how best to approach the other. Kurapika stared straight at Leorio's face; Leorio looked everywhere but at the younger man, knowing all too well the anger he'd be met with.

Kurapika remained seated on his bed. "Leorio, how did I get here?" The blonde's voice was commanding, leaving no room for small talk. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Well, ya see when you didn't rendezvous at the spot in time I knew something had gone wrong. So I did my best to listen around to all of the guards' conversations, hoping I'd hear something. Finally, this beef head slipped up and told his buddy about how he'd beat the crap out of this tiny guy who tried to screw the boss on a deal. I knew that couldn't be the entire story, but I had to assume it was you. So when he left I tailed him until he brought me close enough that I could sense your aura. Then it was just a matter of using my nen to warp into the right room. Took a few tries to get it right but eventually I found you. Once I was able to pull you out, I tossed your disguise and carried you out on my back. A few guards gave us funny looks, but I was able to sweet talk them into believing that you were my husband who had too much to drink, and they let it go at that." Leorio finally lifted his gaze to meet the blondes, expecting to meet to see red-tinged orbs. Instead, they were a smoky gray, his face expressionless. Leorio sighed, half relieved, half terrified of the blonde's calm demeanor.

"That's the whole story. Now you're here." Leorio pulled a chair over and sat across from the Kurta. "So do I get to know what happened to you in there? You had me pretty worried ya know."

Now it was Kurapika's turn to look away. "I was sloppy. I underestimated Moretti. I assumed no one here knew about nen, but he'd ensured some of his guards were skilled users. He even kept them outside my sphere of En when I first entered. One attempted to warn me, but another nen user must have rendered be unconscious too quickly. It would have been more dangerous to expose my true powers than to take the beating. I had planned to heal myself one I regained consciousness, then return to get the eyes." Leorio's heart sank; he thought he'd saved him, but all he'd done was get in the way. "I thought we had an understanding Leorio. You were to leave once we separated. Why did you stay?"

"I did leave! But when you never came, I-"

"Enough. We had an understanding. You were to leave the mansion and wait with the car a few miles away. If I didn't return by 3am, you had explicit instructions to leave and return here. You have no idea the danger you put yourself in! You could have been captured, tortured, killed even! You know nothing about the rumors of how Moretti handles "bad clients". I made it a point to keep that from you so that you wouldn't worry. If I had known you were going to risk capture..." the blonde sighed, he was furious that his recklessness had once again put someone he cared about in danger. "I wanted to leave you out of all of this so badly, but I was weak and asked for your help. You were never supposed to be in harm's way... " he said quietly, more to himself than to the taller man.

Leorio did his best to be comforting. "Look it wasn't a big deal, I'm a hunter too you know. I can take care of-"

The Kurta balled his hands into fists, as if prepared to strike any moment. Unable to control his rage, his pushed off the bed to stand over the brunette. "Do you not remember how adamantly I tried to keep you all out of this in Yorknew? Do you remember how you convinced me to allow you to help? Do you remember that it nearly cost Killua and Gon their lives!? I swore to myself I would never involve you again, because I'm not capable of putting your safety before the mission Leorio. And once again, I let myself involve you despite knowing full well that you would disobey me and come back if I didn't leave." Whatever softness was in Kurapika's voice before was now replaced with righteous anger.

"No, you listen to me now! You came for me in the tunnel on Zevil island. You saved my life because you refused to leave without me. I will never leave you behind on a mission Kurapika, no matter what you tell me to do. And that is final." Leorio had stood as well, the two men inches apart, each consumed with frustration. It was like their initial meeting all over again.

Eventually it was the small blonde that backed down, defeated. His head dropped and his hands fell back to his sides. He turned away from the brunette and started gathering his things. "I know that. Which is why I can't involve you again."

This was not the response Leorio had expected. He wanted to convince the other man that he couldn't do this alone. "Please Pika, I want to help, I don't care about the danger! Shouldn't it be my choice?"

"No." Kurapika's tone was no longer angry, but calm and full of conviction. "I can die gathering the eyes, I'm prepared for that. I won't allow you to condemn yourself for my cause."

For possibly the first time in his life, Leorio couldn't find the right words. "What if you stayed, and we went back in a few weeks to try again?" He hoped they could form a new plan, a better plan, together.

"No point returning now. They've likely noticed by now that I'm gone, so security will be heightened and the eyes will be moved. I'll have to regroup and come up with a new plan once I get intel on the new location of that pair. It'll likely be months, not weeks." Kurapika's eyes scanned the room. It had been small and cramped, but it had been filled with warmth and hope the month he'd stayed there with Leorio. Now that he'd failed, the room felt suffocating. It was time to leave.

The air was heavy with anticipation. Leorio knew what would come next, but it was still too painful to admit that their well laid plans had failed. He thought back to the last time they had parted, how exhausted and broken the blonde had been after his dealings in Yorknew. Staring at the Kurta now, it was obvious that things had only gotten harder for him, that he'd sacrificed so much in his pursuit of the eyes. Leorio could see the uneasiness he carried, the weight of his past decisions bearing down on his small frame. Leorio could see the exhaustion, the dark circles under his eyes from using nen for too long. Leorio could see that Kurapika was on a dangerous path of self-destruction. Leorio could see all of this, but he could do nothing. It was a doctor's worst nightmare; knowing what was wrong with the patient but being unable to cure them. Kurapika's obsession with the eyes was an incurable disease and it was killing him.

The brunette had made the mistake of allowing himself to believe that he could heal Kurapika, that agreeing to go on this mission would make him see that he had friends who missed him, that he could convince him there were other things in life than finding the eyes. But the smaller man was a text book addict, he was either going to come to the conclusion himself that he needed help, or he was going to die from it. Leorio knew it was naive to think that he was important enough for Kurapika to choose him over this life; Kurapika couldn't even choose himself over this life, why would Leorio matter more? No, this was the Kurta's path until he decided it wasn't anymore, and there was nothing the brunette could do about it accept watch his best friend fall apart.

Leorio choked back a sob. "So… you'll be leaving soon then?" They both already knew the answer, asking was just a formality at this point.

"Yes, tonight if there's a flight. First thing tomorrow if not." His voice was hollow, defeated.

"Alright then. Let me know once you find out. If you're staying tonight we're having pizza. I'm not in the mood to cook." Leorio stood and left the room, uncertain if the blonde would tell him his plans or just slip out unnoticed.

An hour later the Kurta was gone. No goodbye was ever spoken.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it got this long...**

 **Part 3 is coming soon. Thanks for sticking around!**


	5. Kurapika (Part 3)

**Author's Note: And part 3! Thanks for sticking with this.**

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the door of the cabin signifying his stop was next. Kurapika gathered his few belongings, straightened his suit and fastened his tie. He placed a black hat on his small head and checked his watch again: _6:25 am_. There would be very few cabs available at this time, and the bus wouldn't run for another half hour. It was pleasant out, the storm long behind him, so he chose to walk and headed for the small apartment he rented from the elderly couple below him.

He reached the old building half an hour later, relieved to be back in the place he'd allowed to become home in as much as he would ever have one. His door opened with a loud creak: the house had settled more in the time he had been absent and he noted that his doors would need to be adjusted again. Closing the door behind him with a forceful shove, he dropped his belongings and headed straight for the shower. Once he had the chance to freshen up he headed to the kitchen, only to remember that there would be no food. It had been four months after all.

 _Four months, that means it's early April..._

The task had so completely consumed him that he had failed to keep track of the months. There was really no need to other than to track the few important milestones and dates he bothered to observe: Kurta holidays, the anniversary of his clan's massacre, a certain tall loud mouth's birthday the month before. It wasn't surprising to him that he had completely forgotten that his own birthday would be coming up soon, or had possibly even just passed. He opened his cell phone and checked the date.

 _April 4th, so it's today._

His birthday was never something he made a fuss about. As a child, birthdays were celebrated in large feasts shared among the clan, surrounded by family: nothing he could do now would ever be able to recreate that joy. Instead, he usually acknowledged the day and then let it pass as if it were any other. But today wasn't just any birthday, it was his 22nd, a day that would have marked him eligible to marry and be recognized as an adult among the others. It would have granted him his own home and a position among the men; it was a day young children looked forward to. Kurapika turned and walked to the small cabinet he kept chained shut in the corner of his room. Removing his conjured chains, the doors swung open easily to reveal the eyes he had found so far. In that moment, he was back among his clan. He wanted to acknowledge the day for them, if not for himself. His decision made, he dressed and left for the market to buy the ingredients he'd need for a proper Kurta meal.

* * *

It had taken a couple hours, but the feast was finally finished. Kurapika set a plate for himself at the head of the small dining table. He moved it to the corner as well so that it placed his family's eyes at the other end. The blonde knew it was unorthodox, but he found comfort being surrounded by them again, even if it was only in a small way. The smells of eggs and vegetables filled the room, savory mixing with the buttery richness that wafted from the crust. He hadn't been able to find all of the proper seasoning at the local market as many were exclusive to the Lusko region, but he made do with what he found and the food was the closest to the traditional meals of his childhood he had tasted since the day he left. He knew his mother would be proud. His thoughts drifted to his parents and he spoke allowed to the jars set before him.

"I wish I knew which pair were yours, so that I could place you together again in a proper family burial plot. And I wish I knew which pair belonged to Pairo and his family, so I could do the same for them. I would bury all of you properly if I only knew how…"

Kurapika sighed, he _knew_ he was speaking to glass jars and not his clans people, but the illusion was still comforting. When no response came back, he found himself half wishing it had, and half glad that at least he wasn't mad enough to be hearing voices. Time was cruel – it made you forget. He was starting to forget their voices: the way his mother had said his name, his father's laugh. It had been too many years. Soon they'd be hazy memories, his mental image distorted through a decade of having no source material to reinforce it. It was inevitable, but it was still hard to accept, and he would do his best to keep their memories alive as long as he could. Rising to his feet, Kurapika addressed the group.

::"I am now of the age that I join you as a man and take my place among you. My hopes are your hopes, my pain is your pain, I am with you."::

So much of his culture was lost to him, and he found solace in the reciting the ceremonial words in his native tongue, a small piece of Kurta knowledge he had retained.

Feeling that the meal was properly concluded, he cleaned up the kitchen and placed the table back against the opposite wall where it belonged. He closed the doors to the small armoire and locked them back in place. Afternoon had slowly faded into evening, and the sun had long set. Kurapika had started to prepare for bed when he heard a sharp knock on the door. Without thought, his chains appeared wrapped about his hand, ready to act if needed. The blonde stalked to the door cautiously – he didn't have visitors, the only person who knew where he lived was Melody and she was back at the boss's mansion. Whoever was here was unexpected and entirely unwelcome. Another shark knock rang through, and Kurapika resolved to open the door fully prepared to attack. The door flew open to show a tall slender woman dressed in a parka and wool pants, clothing common to the area. Her accent was thick and matched that of his neighbors – she was either from the area, or a very good impersonator.

"Hello Mr. Zero, I have a package for you from Mrs. Sonata. It was sent with the utmost care and discretion."

Kurapika looked over the woman, still unsure of her intentions. She had known the proper title to use, but he felt the need to ensure she hadn't come about it through dark channels.

"The opera is canceled." He spoke to her, his chains still conjured in anticipation.

"What a shame," she replied without missing a step, "the fat lady didn't get a chance to sing."

Satisfied that the woman had been sent by Melody, or at least through one of her associates, he accepted the package with a curt nod. The woman flashed a smile and left, no more words needed.

The package may have been sent by Melody, but it was still very unexpected. She knew his address was confidential and would not have sent him something lightly. Whatever it held, he knew it was valuable. The timing was also suspect - she must have been holding onto it until he let her know he was returning home. He placed the package carefully at the table and examined it: no obvious opening was shown.

 _What did you send me…_

Nen encrypted packages weren't knew to the Kurta, but they were only used in cases of extreme importance. Surely there must be confidential information on a strong lead: that was the only explanation. He summoned his Ten and placed both hands on the box. All at once the box rose from the table, fine cracks forming straight down the center of each face. As if a small explosion occurred at the center, all of the pieces pushed outwards a foot, then stayed frozen in this position. The contents at the middle were tightly wrapped in brown paper and twine. They hovered in midair before slowly lowering down to the surface. Once the parcel was free of the confines of the box, the pieces flew back towards the center, instantly locking into place and forming the impenetrable square once again. It floated down to the table and took its place beside the rest of the items. Pulling his aura back within himself, Kurapika sat before the package and unwrapped it. Placed on top was a small hand written note.

Mr. Zero-

This arrived for you last week, hand delivered. The sender was quite discouraged to learn you were not here. I did not disclose your location, but agreed to send it to you on his behalf. I don't know how he came to possess this, but I imagine it came at a steep cost. I suggest you thank him personally.

-Mrs. Sonata

He was trembling now, a fine bead of sweat forming on his brow as he stared at the disturbing package before him. There was only one thing he imagined this could be, and he was terrified to learn just **_how_** it had come to be in his possession. Moments passed before he allowed himself to reach out and pull the twine undone. The brown paper fell lazily to either side, exposing the glass vile, a set of scarlet eyes encased within it. He had never felt such extreme depths of emotion, such complete turmoil in so short a time. Of course, he was ecstatic that another family member had been found and could be laid to rest, but he was also horrified that he had not been the one to claim them. He knew the measures he had gone to for the eyes - the crimes he'd committed, the acts of torture and bribery and trades he had made that gave away part of his soul in return. But it had always been **_his_** choice; **_his_** mission. This time someone else had been the one to get them, and it was certainly not through any easy means given that he himself had failed to procure this particular set. No, this had not been a simple transaction. Something had to be sacrificed for this pair, and he had not been the one to sacrifice it. Instead, someone close to him - someone he loved – had been the one to do it. Learning your entire family had been murdered, that your home had been desecrated was a pain so encompassing, so deep that it would likely not to be outdone in the Kurta's lifetime. Learning Leorio had gone back for the eyes, had put himself in danger, had risked his life for Kurapika a second time, the knowledge that he'd put another person he loved in danger, however, was a close second. His vision blurred, and he reached to his face only to find the sides wet with tears. The blond was surprised to find it there, as if the wetness hadn't come from himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but it was likely overdue.

The slender man pulled out his phone, ready to call the brunette. Messages from Basho and Melody were waiting already. He listened to each wish him well and acknowledge his birthday, deleting the messages as soon as they were done. He would not return their calls; he knew they didn't expect him to. There was a final message, this one from Leorio. A brief pang of sadness hit him when he realized the younger boys hadn't contacted him. They probably didn't have his contact information anymore as he changed it often and had never updated them. He had pushed them away to keep them safe, and that was better than a phone call. Reluctantly, he listened to the older man's voicemail.

"Hey Kurapika. I hope you get this message. I uh, well I hope you're okay – Melody told me you are, but she also said you may be off in another country following a lead but wasn't sure where or when you'd be back. It meant a lot to me that you called last month, I was sorry to have missed it. Anyway, I left her something, and she'll be sending it to you when you get home, if you aren't already home. I uh, I hope it helps. Be safe. Oh! And happy birthday, Pika."

Kurapika decided against his initial decision to call and thank Leorio tonight. He wanted to do it properly, in person. He would need time to put a plan together and right now he was too exhausted to do much more than place the newly acquired vessel among the others and drag himself to bed - it had been a very, **_very_** long day after all.

* * *

 **Sorry for the angst, Kurapika just gives me the feels so bad.**

 **UPDATE: I will be taking the holidays off from posting. Look back in January for Gon's birthday :)**

 **UPDATED UPDATE: I'm sorry you guys, this was the first multi-chapter I ever wrote and I didn't realize that not having the entire thing planned out would put me in a situation where I finished part and then didn't know where to go from there. I am almost done with my story for SNK, and I learned a lot about myself and my need for a complete outline from that. SO, I plan to come back to this and finish it next month now that I have some direction worked out for it.**


	6. Gon

Hiiiiii patient friends. It's been a while :)

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Gon - May 5th - Age 17**

The valley was bathed in the gentle glow of sunset. Green stretched as far as the eye could see - lush woods to the north, tall grasses to the south. A river cut through the heart of it, clear as crystal, filled with fish in every color imaginable. Gon and Kite were stretched out together on the river bank, each with a pole in hand working to get the team dinner. Their small camp was set back in a clearing a few yards away, a circle of tents about a common fire. In the distance he could see Mon and Stick Dinner gathering fire wood, Spin not far behind with kindling. Lin was bent over a map, carefully marking the grounds they'd already searched, planning the next steps with Podungo and Banana. What he lacked in fighting skills, Lin more than made up for in his animal identifying abilities. None of them had the chance to take the exam to be proper hunters yet, but it didn't matter to Gon - as far as he was concerned, every person on the team deserved the title. Even Koala had earned his respect. The small magical beast was back at camp, silently working on carving a spear. He never spoke unless he had something important to say, but he had kept his word and followed Kite wherever she lead him. Everyday he looked at her and remembered his choice, and every day he worked to earn the right to stay beside her.

A rustling beside him brought Gon's attention back to his companion. She was crouching down by the river side, long mauve hair tied back in an effort to keep it out of her face. It was much longer now - almost as long as it had been before the change - but it was thicker and she found it distracting from the task at hand. The rustling happened again, and Gon quickly realized it was coming from Kite's pole, a bright orange fish fighting from the other side of it. A few years ago the brunette would have been irritated that Kite was so much better than him at things, _especially_ fishing. But now, after everything that they'd been through together, he just looked at his mentor with a small smile, unspeakably happy that they'd been given this second chance.

Kite remained crouched, eerily still, waiting for the perfect moment before reeling back with a swift commanding movement. Seconds later the animal swung out of the water and behind the duo, landing directly on the towel they'd brought down to collect dinner on. The teen sat back, eyes glazed over in wonder. Even after two years traveling and working together, Kite never ceased to amaze him. She quickly unhooked the fish, reset her line and cast it again before resuming her spot beside Gon.

"So Gon, do you happen to know what today is?" Her eyes never left the river as she spoke, but Gon could hear the smile in her voice.

He knew it was late Spring, because the lizard species they'd been tracking was just ending its mating season, but the truth was that he really didn't know what the specific date was. Keeping track of dates wasn't as important out here - months certainly, but dates weren't necessary. Up until a few weeks prior, he'd had his cell phone to remind him of anything important. Now that it was shattered in half -Kite had the worst deja vu as she reprimanded him for _once again_ getting between a cub and its mom - he had only a rough estimate on his mind.

"Spring Solstice?" The holiday had always been one of his childhood favorites, and it was usually around this time of year...

"Hmn. No Gon, it's not. Actually, it's your birthday, and the two year anniversary of the day we set out on this particular adventure together."

He knew it was close, but it surprised him none the less. And what a two years it had been. When Gone had come to visit Kite for his 15th birthday, he'd asked if she'd tell him more about Ging and their adventures so he could continue to grow into a hunter worthy to join his father's expedition to the Dark Continent. Instead of offering him stories, Kite had offered him a spot on her team to gain the experience first hand. She had allowed him a few days to decide, but he hadn't needed any time to consider it, and they were packing up and heading out that same day. Of course there had been difficult times - the months spent in small caves, barely enough heat and food for everyone, completely cut off from the outside world - but in a way, it was exactly what he had needed at the time. Kite had offered him a fresh start with a new team in a new country, and he'd gladly taken it.

"Wow Kite, I can't believe it's been that long." The teen's voice was full of joy, but no sooner than the words left his mouth, his expression suddenly turned grim. "But that means we'll be done here soon, doesn't it?" He didn't try to hide the sadness in his voice - it wasn't a question, not really. They both knew no adventure lasted forever.

"You know when you and Killua first stumbled upon me, finding Ging was all you could talk about. I had assumed that once you two met you'd go off and travel with him. I also assumed that if Ging wouldn't allow that, you'd go off and travel with Killua. So imagine my surprise when you agreed to come with me instead. Not that you haven't been good company, and mostly useful, but I haven't forgotten what you said to me then. You said you wanted to figure out who you were supposed to be. And now that the mating season is over, we'll be heading back soon. So I was just wondering, did you find what you were looking for?" She turned to the brunette then, a gentle small across her face.

Gon was not usually one to think too deeply about things before answering, but something about the way Kite looked at him gave him pause. Certainly he'd learned a lot about himself as a hunter during this trip - he'd honed his tracking skills with Banana, expanded his knowledge of animals with Lin, improved his sparing with Kite - but the more he learned, the more he realized just how much he didn't know. He could travel with Kite for years and he'd never feel ready to join Ging. Maybe that was all there was too it - he'd never feel ready to join Ging because he had never really _wanted_ to join Ging, not really. He'd wanted to find him, to prove to him that he could, but he hadn't wanted to stay with him afterwards. There was only one person he really wanted to travel with, and he'd walked away from him a long time ago. Even so, maybe it wasn't too late to try again. He thought back to that fateful night by the fire, the last time he'd been home to Whale Island.

 _'Then let's stick together! We can travel around and see the world together!'_

He leaned back on his arms, gazing up at the darkened sky, wondering if he was looking at the same stars they'd looked at together that night. "After I first learned about nen, I traveled back home to Whale Island. I knew i wanted to find my dad, but I didn't know where to start. Eventually, Mito-San told me Ging's name and gave me a box he'd left behind. It was a good thing Killua was there, or I might never have figured out how to open it." He chuckled at the memory and his own naivety. "That same trip Killua and I promised to stick together, travel the world together, until I found my dad and he figured out what he wanted to do. We went into the game not long after, and once we won, we were transported to you and well, you know the rest from there." He gave a Kite a sheepish smile - he thankfully hadn't been present for the horrors of the Chimera Ants, but he'd been filled in on the details, especially the ones involving Gon and his battle with Pitou.

"The thing is, once I woke up - er rather, once Alluka and Nanika saved me - and I finally met Ging, it was a huge disappointment. I knew I had to give it a chance, so I agreed to meet him at the top of the world tree. I'm glad I did, he told me all about the Dark Continent, but something was still missing. I'd spent my entire life to that point looking for him. Once I'd found him, I didn't know what to do anymore. The truth was, I really just wanted to impress him, to prove I was good enough for him to want me in his life. So when the opportunity arose, I thought the best way to do that would be to travel with you and your team the same way you had traveled with him."

He let out a sigh. He had wanted Ging's approval so badly, he'd given up everything else in his life to get it. Now he just wanted to go back to being that kid on Whale Island, having a bonfire with his first friend - his _best_ friend.

"Killua finally realized what he wanted to do - he wanted to be a good brother to Alluka and Nanika. He wanted to help them get away from their crazy family, help them see the world. For the first time in his life, he wasn't under anyone's control but his own. I think a part of me still wanted to travel the world together and have a blast. I knew he'd let me tag along but I didn't want to intrude, and I still wanted to prove myself to Ging."

Kite reached out a hand and placed it gently on Gon's shoulder, a knowing smile dancing across her face. It was all the encouragement Gon needed.

"I think that maybe now though, maybe it's been long enough that we could go on another adventure together. I really appreciate everything you've done for me Kite, but I'm ready to go back. I'm ready to go home. I just need to figure out where he is."

The two shared an unspoken understanding. As they stood to take the fish up for dinner, Gon glanced back at their spot by the river. Last time he'd had a heart to heart with a close friend looking out on the water, under the stars, had been the start of an amazing adventure. He only hoped this would be too.


End file.
